


Remember that there will be

by ishvaria



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories, like a pile of fallen leaves, circling inside, arranging in his mind a little chaos. Let Connor does not want to know - it's not so important for him.</p><p>Воспоминания, словно ворох опавших листьев, кружат внутри, устраивая в мыслях небольшой хаос. Пусть Коннор не хочет знать – это и не так важно, для него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember that there will be

***

         Воспоминания, словно ворох опавших листьев, кружат внутри, устраивая в мыслях небольшой хаос. Я была глупой, эгоистичной, иногда – жестокой, но я никогда не думала, что могу его потерять… . Стивен Харт никогда не был «моим», но временами мне казалось это возможным.

         _\- Ты такая красивая… Пообедаешь со мной сегодня? – я склоняюсь к нему, лежащему на носилках «Скорой»._

_\- Мы обязательно пообедаем, - торопливо отвечаю я, лишь бы что-то сказать, - сделаем это, когда ты поправишься. А сейчас – мы поедем в больницу и…_

_\- Не представляешь, как легко говорить все это, - перебивает он, глядя на меня, - когда знаешь, что умираешь._

_Слезы застилают мне  глаза, - ты – не умираешь! Я приду завтра к тебе… - машина плавно трогается с места, я едва успеваю забраться внутрь… А утром он ничего не вспомнил…_

         За окном – темно и тихо, словно мы не в Лондоне, а снова в Меловом периоде, только динозавров не слышно. Даже там, в тот странный год в Коннором, мысли – о нем помогали мне держаться. Смешно, но после его гибели я еще долго ждала его из каждой Аномалии, к которой мы приезжали. Ведь если что-то изменило нашу реальность так, что исчезла Клаудиа Браун, то почему нечто не может вернуть Стивена из небытия. Иногда мне снятся сны – о нем, о нашей жизни, о том – что могло бы быть…

         _Коннор смотрит на меня, явно не решаясь повторить то, что он выкрикнул на скале, пытаясь меня удержать. Что это было – отчаянье, последняя попытка спасти меня или – правда? Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и он – скажет это, но является эта его ядовитая подружка, - Коннор! Ты еще даже не одет?! – и уволакивает того на какой-то благотворительный ужин. С жалостью оглядев меня с ног до головы,  она бросает сочувственно, - Эбби, напомни мне помочь тебе как-нибудь с макияжем – выглядишь ужасно, - упархивая  вниз по лестнице. Черт, как же мне паршиво! Стягиваю мокрую одежду и медленно бреду в душ, пустив воду – рассматриваю себя в постепенно запотевающее зеркало._

_\- Чудесно выглядишь, - раздается позади. Подскочив едва ли не на метр, обнаруживаю Стивена на пороге своей ванной. – Пришел взглянуть – как вы тут. А где Коннор?_

_\- Ужинать ушел, - не делая попыток накинуть на себя что-нибудь поверх противно влажного нижнего белья, отвечаю ему._

_\- Оставив тебя одну?!_

_\- Не маленькая, переживу, - усевшись на унитаз, поттягиваю колени к подбородку, - Лестер сильно ругался?_

_\- Язвил, как обычно, - пожимает плечами он, присаживаясь на край раковины, - Объяснил Каттеру, что ЦИА не будет функционировать без него, в отличии от меня._

_\- Он не мог так сказать, - сползаю с унитаза, подходя к нему почти вплотную, - без тебя – не было бы Катера, и меня, и Коннора. Лестер просто тревожился за всех нас – вот и отыгрался на тебе…_

_Стивен молчит – просто глядя на меня, мы так близко, что я чувствую его дыхание на своем лице, неожиданно его пальцы легко касаются моей щеки, и дойдя до подбородка, останавливаются заставляя меня чуть запрокинуть голову ему навстречу. Большим пальцем он очерчивает контур моих губ и у меня подгибаются ноги, приподнявшись на цыпочки, я тянусь к его губам. Он дразнит меня, не двигаясь навстречу, пока я с тихим стоном не добираюсь, наконец, до них. И это – срывает тормоза, мы будто летим под откос, не видя и не слыша ничего вокруг. Содрав с него футболку, я останавливаюсь на миг, встречаясь с ним глазами, не давая мне опомниться, Стивен притягивает меня к себе, подхватывая под бедра. Шаг, еще один – и мы уже целуемся под горячими струями воды, льющейся из душа…_

_\- Почему ты не пришел раньше? – спрашиваю я много позже, лежа в темноте в уютном кольце его рук._

_\- Тебе это было не нужно, - слышу улыбку в его голосе, а лица не разглядеть, - тогда. Ведь я – вспомнил, а ты – забыла… - с легким упреком повторяет он сказанное мне не так давно._

_\- Не забыла, - шепчу в ответ, - просто крест поставила._

_\- А Коннор?_

_\- Что – Коннор? – поднимаю голову с его груди, пытаясь в темноте глаза его разглядеть. Стивен пожимает плечами, - Он влюблен в тебя._

_\- Может быть. А может быть и нет,  - мне не хочется говорить об этом сейчас и – с ним._

_\- Хорошо, оставим это, - его руки крепче обнимают меня, прижимая к себе, - Постарайся заснуть, обещаю – кошмаров не будет. Я их прогоню…_

Но Стивен так и не пришел в тот день, и мне снились кошмары о том, что я осталась на той стороне и  меня сожрал тот монстр.

         Темнота за окном плавно перетекает в серость, когда я слышу скрежет ключа в замке и осторожные шаги по коридору в направлении спальни. Замерев, даже не дыша – навык, приобретенный на нашей работе, просто жду…

\- Снова бессонница, - произносит мой муж, останавливаясь на пороге кухни, его рука уже тянется к выключателю, когда я тихо качаю головой.

\- Посиди со мной, - мой горе-рыцарь моментально оказывается рядом, обнимая, прижимает к себе – осторожно так, с трепетом. Мне становится смешно, - Я беременна, Коннор, но стеклянной от этого не стала. Расскажи – что там у нас…

\- Дэнни на пару с Беккером паб покупать собираются, Мэтт и Эмили в Дербишир едут, там у нее какие-то родственники нашлись – с поместьем, а когда вернутся – устроятся в пригороде, Эмили не хочет в Лондоне детей растить. – Голос Коннора, как всегда, действует на меня успокаивающе – глаза начинают слипаться, и отпускает сосущее внутри чувство потери. – А Лестер, знаешь – к него ведь трое детей, старший заканчивает Кембридж и, говорят, его уже пригласили на Даунинг-стрит, 10.

\- Лестер, конечно, на седьмом небе, - все-таки комментирую я, глядя снизу вверх на своего мужа – за прошедшие годы Коннор мало изменился, все тот же мальчишка, которого я встретила в лесу Дина. – Я сегодня была на УЗИ, - я замолкаю в ожидании реакции его.

\- Не говори! – тут же вскидывается он, - Не хочу знать – заранее, потом сюрприз будет… - склонившись, он целует меня куда-то в висок, - Пойдем в спальню, Эбби, попробуешь заснуть…

         _Мироздание или Вселенная все-таки милосердны ко мне – Стивен вернется и будет только «моим»._

Пусть Коннор не хочет знать – это и не так важно, для него. Но вряд ли он станет возражать, когда на вопрос – как мы назовем нашего сына, я отвечу     - Стивен…


End file.
